1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of bottle caps and closures and more particularly concerns an improved tamper-proof safety closure for a bottle containing liquid and more specifically concerns a hermetically sealed closure which includes a nonrotating cap which is locked in place and cannot be removed without destroying it, but nonetheless permits removal of the liquid contents of the bottle while the cap remains unbroken.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need has long existed for a secure bottle closure which can be easily applied to a bottle top after the bottle is filled with a liquid, such as a medicine, and which closure cannot be removed without breaking and destroying it, and when in place the closure permits access to the interior of the bottle for removing its liquid contents only by hypodermic needle. Prior secure closures for bottles have the disadvantage that they must be applied by special packing machinery which is not generally available outside a factory. Such closures generally must be destroyed before removing the contents of the bottles, and thus the contents may be modified before removal thereof.